mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Benavidez vs. John Moraga
The first round began. Moraga lands a right early. He means business. Lands a good leg kick. Moraga lands a high kick and a right, eats several rights dropping, Benavidez pounces to half-guard, two or three good right elbows. Passes to side control, gets caught back in half-guard. Left elbow. Right to body. 4:00. Passes to side control, Moraga regains half-guard. Passes back to side control. Has a headlock. Moraga regains half-guard. Back to side control for Benavidez. 3:00. Benavidez went for the choke, Moraga stood to the clinch, Benavidez got a single to butterfly guard. Half-guard. Right elbow. Moraga stands to the clinch. Moraga knees the leg twice. 2:00. Moraga knees the body, eats one, lands one. Benavidez knees the thigh twice. Another. Moraga lands a right elbow. And knees the body, Joe replies and lands a right elbow. Stuffs a double. Moraga got a beautiful lateral drop, Benavidez rolls, Moraga rolls with him, got the back, got the standing back, 1:00. Clinch, Moraga tries standing arm triangle, loses it. Moraga knees the body twice hard. Moraga tries a standing guillotine, Benavidez slams him to half-guard. 30. 15. Moraga regains guard, R1 ends, 10-9 Benavidez. "Show him angles, make him not want to wrestle any more. We need this round, let your hands go," they told Moraga. R2 began. Moraga lands a body kick and eats one. Moraga lands a hard inside kick. Benavidez lands a good leg kick. Blocks a high kick. Benavidez lands a right to the body and a leg kick, eats a right uppercut. 4:00. Moraga lands a hard leg kick. Benavidez replies, eats one. Moraga lands another. Benavidez lands a checked one. Eats a counter left. Moraga lands a huge body kick and another. Nice exchange. Moraga lands a high kick. 3:00. Moraga knees the body. Cut from a clash of heads. Clinch. Bad cut over Moraga's right eye. Moraga knees the body three times. Benavidez works and gets a double. 2:00. "Up!" Half-guard. "Elbow!" Short lefts from Benavidez. Passes to side control. Right elbow and another. Moraga keeps kneeing him from the bottom. Short right elbows from Benavidez. 1:00. Another. Stream died, shit... Phew. Benavidez finishes the round on top apparently. R3 began. Benavidez lands a leg kick and another. Moraga lands a right and a left. And eats a left, lands a right. Eats a right, lands a right and knees the body, lands another right. Moraga landsa right uppercut, eats a body kick, tries a flying knee eating a front kick. 4:00. Moraga lands a right to the body. The cut's opened up again. I'm so angry at these streams.. 3:00. Moraga's corner wants the pace pushed. Benavidez gets a single to side control. "He's just gonna hold you here." Left elbow. Moraga regains guard. Benavidez lands a right, right elbow. Right elbow. 2:00. Right elbow. Another. Two rights. Right elbow. "Get up!" Right elbow. 1:00. Left elbow. Right elbow. 35. Two right elbows. Two rights. 15. Two lefts. Right elbow. R3 ends, 10-9 Benavidez, good fight. 30-27 Benavidez. Yep UD. They hug. Said he didn't even feel the high kick. "All I could see was his eyes and things coming. I was just reacting in there."